


A Kind of Magic

by Borne_Trickster



Series: Bound [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hope you like, Other, This was harder than I thought it would be, kid!loki, may do a few more, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Loki is getting into trouble... and Skjold gets him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kion/gifts).



> Ok, giftie for Kion. :D

A Kind of Magic

 

An infant, different than the others, wails from his cradle. His mother hurries over, before the nurse maids can get there, lifting the little one from his crib. “Your Majesty, we cannot get him to quiet,” one whispered.

“Call for Skjold,” the Queen commanded, “He has the touch needed for my youngest.”

Four year old Thor stares at his noisy baby brother. “Can’t we give him back, mother?” he asked, “He is much too noisy.”

Frigga smiled. “You will not think that for much longer, I promise.”

Thor pouts and stands on tip toe to look into the crying face. “Why does he cry so much?”  
Frigga’s smile turns sad. “He is special, my Thor,” she said, “he will test us, test himself.. in the end... you will help to find what he needs.”

Thor cocked his head, not understanding. His thoughts were interrupted by Skjold walking in. Frigga handed her infant son over to his guardian. He took Loki easily, cradling the small, fragile body to his. Loki’s wails ceased instantly as he fell asleep. The nurse maids sighed in relief. “Perhaps you should just sleep in the nursery,” one said.

Frigga laughed. “It is not always this way,” she said.

Skjold smiled. “I will walk him outside,” he said, “My Queen, take this time to relax.”

“That I will.”

As Skjold wandered out with Loki, the Queen did not miss the emerald coloured magic that coiled around the large man. Her son would be powerful, which will either lead to happiness or despair.

 

 

 

A six year old Loki raced through the halls of the Asgardian palace, chased by four very angry ten year olds. His nosed was bloody and he was covered in dirt, but he was laughing. “Loki, get back here!” Thor yelled.

The little trickster knew exactly where he was going, slipping down towards the nursery. Thor stopped short when he saw where his brother went. Sif stopped and looked at her friend. “Why did you stop, Thor?” she asked, wiping her nose with her hand.

Volstagg and Fandral stopped as well. “He is going to the nursery,” Thor said, “We must leave, or I will be in trouble.”

“Why?”

Thor simply shook his head. Sif scoffed and pushed by him. The other two gave Thor a look and followed her. “Wait, my friends.”

“Loki, get back here!”

 

Loki hid in his room, curled under the bed that Thor used. It was larger than his own, but he was a lot smaller than his brother. He could hear Sif and Volstagg in the room, looking in the closet. Whispering a few words, he pointed towards the closet and listened in delight when Sif screamed. Volstagg ran over to her and he let out a yell as well. Covering his mouth, Loki giggled some more, wincing when his sore arm bumped the wall. 

“Loki, get out here, you little creep!” Sif yelled.

The little trickster giggled out loud, then covered his mouth in horror. He yelped when he felt Volstagg pull him out from under the bed. He looked around. Thor and Fandral were standing in the doorway of the nursery. SIf and Volstagg were right in front of him. “Leave me alone!” Loki snapped.

“Turn our swords back!” Sif growled.

Loki rubbed his still bleeding nose and shook his head. “You shouldn’t have hit me with them,” he said.

Thor glared. “We told you to go away,” he said mulishly, “You are so tiny, you would just get in the way.”

The little prince looked at the mini warriors and sniffed. Thor paled at the sight of tears in his little brother’s eyes. “Uhh, Loki, don’t cry,” he said frantically.

Sif smiled evilly. “Why shouldn’t he?” she asked, “I think we should really make him cry.”

Thor stared at her. “He is my younger brother, it is my job to protect him,” he said, “Loki, just change them back.”

“No.”

“Why not?”  
Loki glared with as much heat as a small six year old could. “Because Sif and Volstagg hit me for no reason,” he said, tears pooling up, “All I asked was to play and I get hit... some big brother you are.”

He looked for an escape, but realized he would have to run by Thor and Fandral. Thor looked a bit ashamed, but blocked Loki’s way. “Just change them back,” he said sternly.

“I can’t.”

Fandral’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, you can’t?” he asked.

“I mean, I can’t, I don’t know how,” Loki said helplessly, “I don’t even know how I turned them to rabbits in the first place.”

Sif laughed. “You’re lying,” she said, “That sword was a gift from my father, change... it.. back!”

Thor shook his head. “I will have to go to father,” he said.

“I don’t know how I did it!” Loki cried, “If I did, I would have turned all of you into rabbits!”

Volstagg reached down and picked Loki up by the arm. The little god wailed and tried to get away. The bigger boy gave him a shake. “Be quiet!”

Thor walked over and looked at Loki. “Figure out how to turn them back,” he said.

“Brother, please, I’m sorry,” Loki cried. 

“I will believe that when you turn our swords back.”  
“What is going on in here!”

Volstagg dropped Loki and turned in shock. The others did as well, except for Loki, who raced to the man standing in the doorway. “Skjold!” Loki wailed, throwing himself at the warrior.

The big man lifted the little prince easily and held him close. “Prince Thor, what is going on here?” Skjold asked sternly.

“Loki turned our swords into rabbits and won’t turn them back!”

Skjold shook his head. “Your swords are in the training arena, where you left them,” he said, “Loki did not turn them into anything.”  
“But, we saw them turn into rabbits!” Sif protested.

“Well, the Queen nearly tripped on one when she went looking for the princes,” Skjold said, “So, why is Loki crying and bloody?”

“Sif and Volstagg punched him,” Fandral spoke up.

Sif threw an evil glare at her friend. Loki sniffled, his thumb in his mouth. “He messed with our swords, so we messed with him!” Volstagg said proudly.

“You hit me before I did anything to your swords!” Loki protested, his voice muffled around his thumb. 

Skjold frowned. “I must take Loki to the healers,” he said, “You four are to follow me... we will speak to the Queen, while the healer is looking over Loki.”

Loki snuggled close and closed his eyes. “Are you all right, little one?” Skjold asked.

“My arm and nose hurts.”

The warrior looked back at the four children. “You should be ashamed,” he said, “But, I will leave your punishment to the Queen.”

“Why are we getting punished, when Loki used magic on us!” Volstagg yelled, “He even placed a monster in the closet!”  
“Silence!” Skjold snapped, “We go, now.”

They walked silently through the halls of the palace, Loki safely held by Skjold, the others walking nervously behind. Thor was the most nervous, because his mother told him to play with Loki that day and now his little brother was hurt.  “I do not wish to see mother,” Thor announced.

Skjold looked back and frowned. “And yet, you will go to see your mother,” he said, “Or she will send the guard looking for you.”

Loki had stopped sniffling and smirked at Thor. Thor opened his mouth to protest and Loki began to sniffle again and held his arm up to Skjold. “I know, little one,” Skjold said, “Your mother will be able to look at it.”

The older prince fell silent and looked at his friends. They looked back at him, all with varying degrees of frightened looks. When they arrived at the Queen’s rooms, Skjold walked in, gesturing for the children to follow. They shuffled in after him, mumbling to themselves.

Frigga stood and hurried over when she saw Loki. “Skjold, what happened?” she asked, “Why is Loki bleeding?”  
“Ask the older children,” Skjold said, “But, the little one is complaining of a sore arm.”

Frigga gestured for Skjold to set Loki down, but the little god clung to his guardian. She sighed and looked at the others. “You four, sit down and do not make a noise,” she ordered, “I will know what happened to put Loki in such a state.”  
“He turned our swords into rabbits,” Thor said.

“Why?”

“Because he wouldn’t let us practice,” Sif said, “He kept getting in the way, then he turned our swords into rabbits.”

“You hit me and then your swords turned into rabbits,” Loki protested, “I don’t know how I did it!”  
Frigga sighed again and took Loki’s arm. “It is broken,” she said, “How did it break?”

“Volstagg hit me,” Loki said, “Sif hit me with her sword.”

“It was an accident,” Thor said indignantly, “He got in her way.”

Frigga turned and looked at her oldest. “What did I tell you?” she asked, “What did I ask you to do today?”

“Play with Loki,” Thor mumbled.

Sif and Volstagg turned to stare at their friend. “That is right, and why weren’t you?” Frigga asked.

“Because I was going to play with him later,” Thor said, “I wanted to practice with my friends first.”

“Why couldn’t Loki join in?”

“He is too small and we weren’t playing,” Volstagg said, “It was very important!”  
Frigga looked at him. “I think you three ought to go home, I will be speaking to your parents later,” she said, “Thor, go to your room, until I am done with Loki.”

Thor looked like he was going to cry as his friends slowly left. He hurried out, ignoring the pained cry Loki gave when Frigga began looking at his arm again.

 

Loki looked at his mother, lower lip trembling. “I didn’t mean to turn the swords into rabbits,” he said.

“I know, my little Loki,” she said, healing his arm, “I wish there were other children your age for you to play with.”

Skjold looked at her. “Perhaps his brother could use a lesson in sibling love,” he said.

“I will have his father speak to him, after I do,” she said, “There, Loki, all better?”

The small child nodded and wiped his nose. She grinned, handing him a cloth. “Clean yourself up and go play,” she said, “Skjold, you would stay with him?” 

“Of course, your majesty.”

Loki wiggled a little. “Down please,” he said, “I want to show you a new spell.”

“Show me out in the gardens,” Skjold said, “So that we do not accidentally damage your mother’s belongings.”

Loki nodded with a laugh and hurried out. “He got over that quickly,” the warrior commented.

“Because you are here.”

 

 

Loki waited for Skjold out in his smaller garden, his little fingers making green sparks. Skjold walked out and was greeted by a small light display. “Is that a new spell, my little one?” he asked.

A sly grin and shake of his head. Loki waved a hand over a rock and whispered a word. The rock turned into a rabbit and bounced around. Skjold crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Loki,” he said, “You told us that you did not know how you changed the swords into rabbits.”

Loki giggled. With another wave of his hand, the rabbits changed back to rocks. “They would have hurt me more, if they knew I knew the spell,” he said, “Thor lets them sometimes.. I wanted to get them back.”

“Well, you did, you involved your mother,” Skjold said with a smile, “I am not supposed to condone your antics, but... I will keep this secret.”

The little trickster laughed and ran around the garden, chasing other items as he changed them into various small animals. “Come on Skjold,” Loki called, “Help me catch them.”

Standing, Skjold made to chase his little charge, following him around the garden, under a small bridge and through a hidden path behind a line of rose bushes. Loki stopped to look for  one of his animals and turned, only to notice Skjold was no longer behind him. 

“Skjold?”

He stepped forward and looked around. “Skjold, this is not funny, where are you?” he called.

He made another step forward and then squealed as he was lifted into the air. “Gotcha, little one,” Skjold laughed, swinging the child high into the air.  
“Again!”

They continued their play until the sun began to set. “It is time for supper,” Skjold said, “Come, we must get you cleaned up.”

Loki smiled at him. “You are my best friend,” he said, “You will always be here, with me, right?”

Skjold smiled. “Of course I will, my little one,” he said, hugging him, “I will always be there when you need me.”

Loki kept smiling.  

 


End file.
